


Gallagher Girls: Another Term

by InsideTheSky



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheSky/pseuds/InsideTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is a Gallagher Girl?" Liz asked one final time.  "She's a genius, a scientist, a heroine, a spy.  And now we are at the end of our time at school, and the one thing I know for certain is this: a Gallagher Girl is whatever she wants to be.” <br/>Their last year of spy school!  Liz, Bex, Zach and Macey POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liz

**LIZ**

It's really hard, finding Cammie when she doesn't want to be found. Even Bex, the awesome tracker can't find her, when Cammie hides herself away. One of these days she'll probably lose herself in one of those secret tunnels she's always in.

At least this time it was easy. There was a 98.97% chance that she was close by. There were disturbed dust patterns along the corridor and a large cobweb was swinging above an elaborate wood carving. Bex stood in front of it, eyes scanning the wooden panel. She reached forward and pressed a small, hidden, wooden Gallagher crest until we heard a latch click inside. She pushed the panel forward, braced herself, and stepped inside, searching for spiders. We may be teenage super spies, but who says we can't be afraid of spiders?

We are teenage girls, after all. Super smart, brave, (in Bex's case) strong, (Yeah, again, in Bex's case) ready for anything, unless, you know, we're confronted with rats, snakes or.. spiders.

Anyway, it was the first day of our last term at our amazing all-girls spy school, The Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women, and all around us were groups of girls getting out of limos, squealing and hugging each other and catching up on the their summer gossip - in a mixture of English, French, Japanese, Spanish, Farsi, Portuguese, and the rest of the 14 languages that we all know. Macey (McHenry, daughter of Senator McHenry and beauty product company owner, Cynthia McHenry) hadn't arrived yet and we already knew that Cammie, as the headmistresses daughter, had been back at school for a couple of weeks. We searched everywhere (systematically, in textbook formation of course) and Bex eventually suggested that we look in one of the only secret tunnels that hadn't been sealed off last year.

"Come on, Liz, I don't think there's anything in here!" Bex called. I followed her hesitantly. We carefully walked down the middle of the winding corridor until we came to a large window seat, where we found Cammie, sitting with her head on her arms, staring out of the window.

"Hey, Cammie!" Bex said, rushing towards our best friend. I followed her, trying not to get dust in my new sandals.

"Hey guys," Cammie said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing much, Dr. Fibs just made me help him clear out his store cupboard, and I just.. needed some time alone to think, I guess." she replied, standing and facing us. "So, how were your summers? Liz, you're bright red!" she gasped, staring at my massive sunburn, made worse by the fact that my hair had bleached even lighter blonde over the holidays.

I blushed, probably resembling a tomato even more. A tomato grown under controlled conditions, perhaps with a high-intensity 1,000 watt growing light and specially treated greenhouse glass. Actually, maybe Dr. Fibs and I could make a prototype...

"My summer was great. We went to Egypt and stopped a massive drug cartel. It was awesome." Bex says, relishing the memory.

"We went to a national symposium on the benefits of solar power. It gave me some really good ideas to increase the power to

of my van." I said.

"Cool. I spent the time at my grandparent's ranch, being force-fed toffee and being told I'm too thin."

"Hey, I have to go hand in an extra-credit report to Professor Buckingham, save me a seat at dinner?" I asked, pulling a plastic A4 folder from my shoulder bag.

Bex laughed. "You and your extra-credit reports, Liz. Sure, see you there."

"I passed by the kitchen earlier, and the food smells amazing. I hope they have crème brulee..." Cammie said wistfully.

"Cammie, I swear you are totally obsessed with crème brulee." I said as I walked back down the secret tunnel. Seriously though, our chef is an ex-White House world class chef, and he makes the BEST crème brulee. I know this because I did a survey last year.


	2. Bex

**BEX**

After Liz left, Cammie and I walked back to our room. As we opened the door, we were greeted by a stack of designer bags. I grinned. Macey was back. As if on cue, the bathroom door opened and our final friend, Macey McHenry stepped out. We rushed to hug her, asking about her holiday and how she was.

"Hey Bex, hey Cammie" she said from somewhere in the tangle of our arms. We let her go and stand back, surveying her. I noticed she'd had a 15mm hair trim and that her nose stud was slightly smaller than it usually is. She had also changed into her school uniform, her Mum-approved skirt and blazer stuffed under her bed with her newly upgraded senior text books. She might be the same age as us, and as intelligent as us (well, Cammie and I. Liz is in a class of her own) but she came to Gallagher Academy late and had to catch up on all of our essential spy skills. She finally caught up last term when.. well, when Cammie left Gallagher Academy and was captured by the Circle of Cavan. But you don't need to know that depressing story. (Even if you did have clearance)

"I'm okay, I had to go to some boring meetings with my mum with some makeup company in New York." She sighed, fiddling with her gorgeous hair, the sort that most girls would trade their right arm for. It's thick, black and glossy, and also never gets messed up, proving she is indeed a McHenry. She is also the last descendant of Gillian Gallagher, the founder of our school. She really is a spy to the core. She's really clever too, catching up in such a short time.

"Sounds fun," Cammie laughed.

"Oh, yeah" Macey replied, sarcastically, before laughing and turning to me. "Hey Bex, how was your summer? Bust any criminals?"

"Well, we did go to Egypt to kick some drug dealer's butts.." I said as I opened our door. "We have to go for dinner and save a seat for Liz. Come on, I'll tell you about it on the way."

"Okay," Macey agreed. "I was wondering where Liz was actually."

We wandered down the stairs, chatting away, when suddenly Cammie stopped. I didn't realise and kept on talking.

"So there was this really annoying French one, right? And I just KICKED him in the shoulder, his face was priceless -" And then I walked into her. "Hey, Cam _mie_..oh."

I said "oh" because Cammie was looking at... Zachary Goode. Her ex, well I don't actually know what he is. They're really awkward around each other since the Blackthorne "incident", which is classified so if you don't already know about it, tough. Anyway, Zach kisses Cammie a lot. A lot a lot. But lately, since he moved to Gallagher Academy to be safe from the Circle, it seems like they don't spend any time together. It's a shame, because Liz calculated that they have a 98.5% compatability rate, and anyone else (non super genii) can see that they have a lot in common.

We waited until Zach had walked into the hall before we followed. A quick glance up revealed that we were to be conversing in German during dinner. Sure enough, the groups of girls chatting loudly inside the hall, waiting for the teachers to make their entrance, were talking in German, or Deustch.

"Bex, Macey, Cammie! Mehr als hier!" Liz shouted, waving her skinny arms above her head in an attempt to be heard.

We went over to her and sat down. Zach appeared and sat next to Liz, opposite Cammie. Macey raised her eyebrow and said "Hey, look what the cat dragged in," looking at his messy hair and hastily knotted tie. Usually, he looked immaculate. Well, except for his hair.

"I was talking to Joe..Mr Solomon, and I lost track of time. Anyway, Cammie, can I talk to you after dinner?" he said, looking up at Cammie, who was fiddling with her fork.

"Uhm..ja, sicher," she replied, looking surprised and switching to German as the doors opened and the teachers walked in.

As Mrs Morgan, Cammie's mother and the Gallagher Academy headmistress, stepped up to the podium and began the normal speech, Liz leaned forward and flicked a piece of Evapopaper across the table to me. I unfolded it as Mrs Morgan asked "Who goes there?"

"We are the sisters of Gillian" we all replied with the exception of Zach.

"Why do you come here?"

"To learn her skills. To honour her sword. To keep her secrets." I replied automatically with the rest of the room as I read the note, one eye on Zach, who was looking slightly uncomfortable.

_Do you think he wants to talk to her about..them? Because they aren't technically going out?_

I looked across at Liz and shrugged, tipping my head at Macey on her other side. Liz moved over and whispered to Macey, both of their heads bent away from Zach.

"To what end do you work?" Mrs Morgan asked.

"To the cause of justice and light." We replied.

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives." we finished.

"Welcome back girls..and Zach." she continued. Giggles from the entire room. Zach blushed, looking down at his hands, knotting a napkin. Actual blushage! Zachary Goode, blushing. Well this is a turn up for the books, I thought. I nudged Cammie. She looked up, a bit startled. Maybe Liz was right, and I was a little rough sometimes.. Anyway. I pointed at Zach's rosy cheeks, and she laughed quietly.

"I hope you all had a nice summer, and are ready to work as hard as you did last term. To the new students, welcome to Gallagher Academy. I hope you'll enjoy your time here, as much as the food, made by our amazing chef!" We clapped and cheered as the chef was brought, blushing, out of the kitchen.

As we left, Zach took hold of Cammie's arm and steered her towards a dark corner. Liz was almost bursting with desperation to find out whether he was asking her out. She practically dragged Macey and I back to our room, before rushing to a super-organised folder system underneath her bed. While she rummaged through it (carefully, of course, wouldn't want to upset the system!) Macey and I exchanged eye rolls. She came out clutching a large folder with a bag of neatly stacked and indexed Post-Its attached. She spread it all out on the floor and we saw that it was "The Cam and Zach File" she'd created when we first met him. Macey crouched down next to her and picked up a piece of paper neatly titled "Reasons We Suspect Zach Likes Cammie (And Why)". I sighed and headed for the shower to wash the dust from the secret passage out my hair.

She was cross-referencing and double-checking something with Macey when Cammie came in. Liz dropped her folder and asked her what had happened. I paused and put down the hairdryer. Macey stopped painting her nails.


End file.
